Her King in the Clouds
by Stormshard
Summary: Blue and Leaf have an unusual relationship; even though they bicker frequently, he is the one who shows up when the world decides to turn against her, always telling her he just 'feels bad' and it was nothing more. But things aren't always as they seem... Rated T for the one-shot's theme.


_Her title didn't matter. She was broken from the beginning. _

Everyone thought she was the strong and silent type.

But as she gazed at the glistening, gold medal which scripted "Kanto Champion", she would easily give up the title in a heartbeat.

She recollected how she began with nothing and progressively defeated all in her path to triumph at the top of the trainer chain.

It's not that it_ wasn't_ enough for her. She admired her accomplishments. But deep down, it just wasn't what she _wanted_.

The day she began her journey, she was lost, confused, and above all, lonely. She figured the adventure would make her blossom into the girl that once loved all the beauty, people, and nature around her again.

The memory of her transformation from the small angel of purity to the supposed lifeless, introverted, and empty state she was in to this day was blurry. In fact, most of her early childhood memories were. It was as if she went to sleep as a seven-year-old girl and woke up as a fifteen-year-old teen.

"Leaf."

Leaf turned around. It was none other than Blue.

As usual, his hair was in a tattered, yet affable mess. His hands made themselves at home in the pockets of his usual attire - a black, short sleeved V-neck followed by his unconventional lavender pants and dusty black shoes. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hehe. You stole the words from my mouth."

It was true. She always noticed how Blue had a tendency to think just like her, and if not, know exactly what she would think.

He sat beside her.

"I just came looking for you. I didn't expect you to be coped up in this room, though." He cocked his head, now facing her. "Kinda creepy."

Leaf could only smile at her rival's predictable taunting. She playfully nudged his shoulder with her own. In return, he wore a sloppy grin on his face.

"I don't even know why I'm in here. Professor Oak and my mother just locked me in this room and won't let me out. Last time I checked, I'm not a kid anymore."

Blue opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Leaf. "And I didn't do anything bad."

A small chuckle escaped from both of their mouths.

* * *

"She's going to be in this state for a long while, Jenna."

The worried mother turned to the Pokemon Professor. Sure, he_ is_ an expert on Pokemon, but can that correspond with the psychology to that of her own daughter?

"But Samuel, she's been like this for_ years!_ Why are we doing this _now_ of all times instead of earlier?"

"The past is the past and it can't be changed." He retorted. "Besides, society nowadays is completely obsessed with Pokemon. Just look around our region alone. Pokemon gyms, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Safari Zones, Pokemon Graveyards, Pokecenters, Poke Marts...they're all here. But humans? There are no hospitals out of fear that the homes of the Pokemon will be destroyed during the creation of one. And graveyards, they think that burying humans will hurt the ground Pokemon's enviorment, yet they refuse to allow corpses to be buried in Lavender Town because of 'defeated novelty'."

Leaf bursted into laughter on the camera that monitored the room she was held captive in, immediately grabbing the attention of the two adults. Indeed, the pale white walls and bare wooden floors had no effect on her yet. She was expected remain in the immense tension of Mania a little while more. He made sure to clear out every inch of furniture and items, but he felt paranoia get to him again. Samuel could only hope that she doesn't manage to discover or find any escape route, sharp objects, or items to interact with.

Samuel turned to the now shaken mother of Leaf. Her glassy eyes began to collect water that was now more apparent than ever - she was moments away from sobbing.

He sighed. "There, there, Jenna. Not only am I being hypocritical in this situation, but I'm just over-analysing things as usual." He offered a small back rub to console, but by Jenna's stiff body, he assumed it had little to no effect. "This will work. I know it will. In the meantime, both you and I need to find our centers and stay strong. You can't expect to be there for the young one if you're not fully confident in your own power."

* * *

"So then he said I was the Kanto Champion and told me to advance."

"What a jerk! I can't believe he lied to you like that. Did Lance even remember how I beat him right before you came in or is does he have the memory span of a Goldeen?"

"Right! And then when I saw you standing there, I was so confused. I actually thought you came to congratulate me for a second."

"Heh. As if I would ever."

The two rivals now exchanged glances once more, attempting to ignore the awkward silence.

Suddenly, Blue extended his fingers out and perched Leaf's on top of his. Bashfully, she gently pulled his hand, yearning for more of his contact. He pulled her free hand into his grip, shyly smiling again.

She loved every bit of him. Even when fighting with her, he had always been there for her. To pick her up when she was down, to talk to her when she was lonely, to battle her when she was impatient, to stay by her side as they grow up. In her eyes, he was beyond perfection.

**_But we all know perfection is unattainable. _**

That sole fact is what kept her mother and Professor nervously watching her. They were worried for her well-being. Although it wasn't apparent to her, any outsider could easily spot her and evade themselves from her. That is why the two adults took her away from the world; ever since she became the Kanto Champion, the public eye would look at her with disgust. She was a mockery of a Trainer to them - one that can't keep a clear conscience.

She was constantly informed of her flaws, but her mind pushed them away and let Blue in their place. He was all she ever wanted, all she ever needed, all she desires.

The fact she is being held prisoner in an unknown room didn't matter anymore because she was with him. But the fact that she has fallen in love with her own hallucination is what kept her away from reality the most.


End file.
